Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Cable operators are also steadily increasing their wireless service offerings, including 3G, WiFi, WiMAX, picocells, and femtocells: all of which can be linked to backhaul networks using the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS). However, many cable operators are unable to provide suitable mobility in such an environment, or are only able to provide such mobility with nested tunnels and with significantly increased packet overhead. Hence, significant challenges remain for enabling subscriber mobility in a cable architecture using an existing network.